lasvegaswikiaorg-20200213-history
Player's clubs
Most casinos have promotions of some kind that reward gambling in their establishments. Las Vegas Player's cards (Slot Club Cards) If you walk into any casino, you will see promotions for their player's card (often known as a slot club card). This card tracks your play. If you sit down at a slot machine, you insert it in the machine. At a table game, you give it to the dealer who takes it or calls the floorman over to take it. Then the machine (Slot Machines) or casino personnel (Table Games) keeps track of how much you bet and how long you play. Reasons To Get A Card Your moves and bets are tracked, and you earn "points" that can be used for free food, merchandise, rooms, show tickets and more. Play a little bit here and there, and you may earn enough points for a free buffet or shirt from the gift shop after a couple of visits. Play often and/or bigger bets and you earn free rooms, show tickets, and fine dining. Plus, the casino will often send you discount room offers, 2-for-1 or free night offers, and other incentives if you play there on your visits (depending on how much you play). It is all to get you back in and garner your loyalty. Casinos know you aren't going to gamble in 50 casinos on your visit. Casinos are banking that you will settle down to being loyal to a specific one or two. Reasons To Avoid The Cards Your moves and bets are tracked. Not for one who likes their privacy. Past that, casinos never give away anything for free. That card gets you thinking of every $5, $10, $20, or $100 more you play isn't money but "points" toward a reward. You wouldn't book a flight to nowhere just to rack up frequent flier miles. But you probably will put more money in a slot machine while thinking that you are closer to a free buffet or free room, completely ignoring the fact that $10-20 could buy you the buffet or that extra $50-100 could buy you the room; a room that probably was otherwise going to go empty or a buffet that cost the hotel a couple of bucks wholesale. With table games, they have to get a floorman or pit boss over first to get your card, mark it for the records, then get your card back to you. In the meantime, that $100 stack of chips you started with dwindles to $65 before you even get going. But you don't walk away (like you normally would when losing) because they are going to rate you. If these cards didn't pay off for the casinos many times over, the casinos would discontinue player's clubs. Sure, they'll send you that cheap or free room offer. They know you will probably give them extra play that pays for it and then some. What To Do? If you think you have the discipline to stick to your gambling budget and are going to gamble a set amount when you come to town, sign up for the card at your favorite casino. If you are going to play, grab what they offer since you know you won't be giving them a dime more than planned. If everyone was like you, the "card club" would be out of business! However, if you tend to get caught up in "good deals" and want to keep yourself from going overboard, getting a player's card might be something you think twice about. Not unlike a credit card, it can put you in an "It's OK" mood to spend what you hadn't planned on, especially if you aren't a higher roller. They didn't invent casino player's card clubs for the bigger players. Those people already get taken care of. They were invented to get the regular guy or girl to part with more money. You may be better off checking out and booking decent discount room rates and staying closer to your vacation budget once you hit town. Casinos Offering Players Cards The MGM Mirage Players Club card rewards gambling with show tickets, restaurant meals, spa treatments, cash, guest room comps and more. Cards are honored at MGM Grand, New York-New York, Mirage, and Treasure Island. The New Frontier has a Rewards Club. The Venetian has their own card, the Venetian Player's Club. The Silverton offers gamblers their Discovery Club. The Riviera offers Club Riviera with incentives of $1000 in free slot play for signing up. Hooters has Club Orange cards for their patrons, and members can gain upgrades to suites, admissions to events, meals and spa treatments. Total Rewards Club cards are honored at Harrah's, Caesars Palace, Horseshoe, Bally's, Flamingo, Grand Casino, Showboat, Harvey's, Paris and Rio, which are all owned by Harrah's Corporation. Earn Gift Points to redeem for luxury gifts and exotic vacations. Club Aladdin is the ultimate player’s club with first-class membership benefits including private events and promotions, tickets to Aladdin events, specialty merchandise, complimentary meals, hotel visits, private parties, tournaments and cash back slot play.